


Sampai Ketemu Lagi, Bali

by cathnotcat



Category: L.O.V.E - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Summer Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathnotcat/pseuds/cathnotcat
Summary: Delapan bulan tinggal dan bekerja di Bali, rutinitas Caca begitu-gitu saja. Lalu muncul turis Korea Selatan yang cukup mengisi hari-harinya dengan hal-hal baru.
Kudos: 4





	Sampai Ketemu Lagi, Bali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wootherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/gifts).



Ubud sepi dan penuh kedamaian. Sejauh ini, Caca senang-senang saja bekerja di villa yang terkesan tradisional dan antik itu. Tersenyum manis dan ramah, menyambut tamu yang datang, mendengarkan kekaguman mereka akan Bali yang terasa seperti surga dunia, kemudian menjawab beberapa pertanyaan mengenai tempat atau aktivitas yang menarik untuk diikuti, lalu biasanya mengantarkan mereka ke kamar dan mengucapkan salam sebelum angkat kaki.

Senang-senang saja, sih. Rutinitasnya ya… seperti itu. Tapi lama-lama bosan juga. Setelah hampir delapan bulan tinggal dan bekerja di Bali, rasanya belum ada hal menarik yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. 

Saat ia berjalan kembali ke area villa, ia melihat tiga orang tamu yang sedang berbicara, namun sepertinya ada kesulitan di sana. Dia bisa mengenali dua orang di sana. Caca mengantarkan pasangan muda itu kemarin. Lelaki yang lebih kecil fisiknya terlihat memandang yang lebih tinggi dengan penuh cinta. Keduanya penuh tawa, membuat Caca ingin merasakan bahagia seperti itu juga. Mereka bertatap mata, lalu ia bicara pada pria yang lebih tinggi dan kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. 

Caca datang mendekat, menyapa lalu bertanya ada masalah apa. 

“Uhm.. itu dek…” lelaki yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jinhyuk itu melihat name tag yang tertera, “..dek Caca? Ini tamu sebelah villa kita kayaknya bingung tapi dia nggak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris…” katanya, lalu setelah memastikan si turis lain berada di tangan yang tepat, ia menggandeng pasangannya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Wooseok dan pamit untuk berjalan-jalan. 

Oh… ini lelaki yang tadi pagi tak sengaja ditabraknya saat baru tiba di restoran villa. Caca kemudian menyapanya dalam bahasa Korea, “Iya, pak? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” tapi lelaki itu justru terlihat sedikit kaget. Ia mengerjap dan kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum kikuk. “Oh… kamu kerja di sini?” tanyanya, terlampau penuh basa-basi. Agak _ stupid  _ kalau Caca boleh menambahkan. Karena, duh, yang ditanya jelas-jelas mengenakan seragam???? Ada _ name tag  _ pula. Jadi caca cuma tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Si tamu Korea itu kemudian mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mencoba berbagai _ watersport _ selama di Bali, tapi nggak tahu harus ke mana dan gimana. 

Caca kemudian menyampaikan semuanya dalam bahasa Indonesia ke mbak Michele si manajer villa yang kemudian justru menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat bahwa lelaki yang ada di depan mereka ini adalah tamu kehormatan. Kemudian meminta Caca untuk menawarkan  _ service _ peminjaman mobil dan pemandu agar dia tidak tersasar, juga menyodorkan brosur mengenai beberapa pilihan tempat wisata yang bisa didatangi. 

Jadilah Caca yang ditugaskan untuk jadi  _ guide  _ tamu kehormatan itu. Ternyata selebriti dari Korea Selatan. Terus nggak ada persiapan nyewa guide, karena tadi mikirnya mau berpetualang. 

Caca pusing banget. Ini orang ganteng, sih. GANTENG BANGET MALAH HEY. Tapi nyusahin banget asli. Ya, tapi gimana… dari semua karyawan villa, cuma dia yang fasih berbahasa Korea. Ibaratnya selama seminggu ini, Caca naik pangkat jadi pemandu wisata pribadi. 

_ Ya udah deh, sekali-kali.  _

-

Yang Caca nggak nyangka adalah betapa serunya perjalanan mereka. Dari mulai mengajak si turis selebriti yang bernama Dongho itu mencoba berbagai kuliner di Bali, hingga menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal seru seperti rafting dan berbagai  _ watersport  _ lainnya. 

Seru, soalnya ternyata Caca bukan cuma jadi pemandu aja. Si Dongho Dongho itu ternyata melibatkan Caca dalam semua kegiatan alias ‘yes gue dibayarin liburan gratis ama artis’ nggak cuma itu bahkan setiap Dongho beli oleh-oleh, Caca juga disuruh pilih. Apalagi pas tahu kalau Caca bukan orang asli Bali dan merupakan orang Jakarta. “Saya pernah beberapa kali padahal ke Jakarta,” katanya bercerita saat mereka makan siang. _ TMI but okay.. Ke Jakarta juga nggak bakal ketemu ga siiiii…  _ Jadi ya Caca senyum-senyum aja. 

Yang Caca Nggak tahu, ternyata dia yang cuma senyum-senyum itu terlihat menggemaskan di mata Dongho. Lah, masa tiba-tiba pipinya dicubit gemes sambil disenyumin, “Catca lucu banget sih…” lemes banget, bos. Tapi masalahnya namanya salah sebut. Catca tuh… logatnya Korea banget. Jadilah perjalanan menuju Ubud Art Market dihabiskan dengan mengajarkan Kang Dongho mengeja dan menyebut nama Caca dengan benar. 

Sehari, dua hari bersama, Caca cuma ngerasa tamunya ini lucu. Mukanya rada sangar, badannya gede, tapi gemes banget?? Suka benda-benda yang lucu, kalau senyum dan ketawa lepas banget, sampe matanya ilang. Terus orangnya baik banget, dia juga disuruh pakai baju bebas aja biar berasa liburan singkat.

_ Jujur, takut naksir, bos. _ Apalagi di hari kelima, itu tangan enteng banget gandeng-gandeng. Kalau ada yang lihat, bukannya menjadi pemandu wisata, Caca malah terlihat seperti pacar yang menemani kekasihnya liburan. Caca ditarik kesana kemari, diajak nyobain macem-macem, terus yang lucu tuh, tiap disuruh foto (namanya juga turis yekan) Caca juga diajak buat foto bareng. 

Terus pernah tuh, pas diminta nemenin  _ dinner seafood _ di restoran pinggir pantai, Dongho nanya, “Caca ini sudah enam hari, memang pacarnya nggak kangen sama kamu?” 

Ditanyain kayak gitu, Caca malah ngomong dengan muka kagetnya yang juga kelihatan bingung, “PACAR DARIMANEEEEE” yang udah pasti bikin Dongho bingung. “Itu artinya apa ya, Caca?” tanyanya. Yak, betul sekali, Caca nggak sengaja  _ switch  _ ke bahasa Indonesia, ya mana Dongho ngerti. “Oh, nggak sengaja hehe. Maksudnya nggak punya pacar, jadi nggak ada yang nyariin,” jawab Caca, deg-degan dikit. 

“Oh, bagus deh,” Dongho senyum tapi nggak mau lihat muka Caca jadi yang diliatin tuh makanan yang dari tadi cuma diaduk-aduk tapi nggak masuk mulut.

_ GIMANEEEEEEEEEEE??? Nggak jadi deg-degan dikit sekarang deg-degan banyak.  _

Caca sebenernya bisa nebak, ini maksudnya apa. Tapi nggak mau berharap. Berharap gimana, besok orangnya udah balik ke negaranya. Pake penerbangan malem sih, tapi tetep aja. Jadi dia buang jauh-jauh, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang kalu dipikir juga nggak mungkin. Tapi seminggu sama cowok ini, yang btw nggak berasa artis sama sekali saking ramahnya, Caca seneng banget. Dan ada sedikit rasa sedih karena dikit lagi nggak bisa ketemu. 

Tapi Caca kan profesional, jadi pas mereka sudah sampai di bandara, bahkan ikut masuk mengantarkan Dongho sampai ke pintu keberangkatan luar negeri (kali ini, Caca pakai seragam), Caca cuma berharap senyumnya tulus dalam melepas si artis yang sudah kelar liburan. 

Mana dia sangka kalau tiba-tiba Dongho minta pinjam smartphone-nya? Terus balikin lagi dengan laman aplikasi Kakaotalk terbuka. “Itu kontak saya. Kemaren kamu bilang juga penasaran sama negara saya, kan? Kalau kamu ke Korea, jangan lupa kabarin, ya. Nanti saya yang gantian ajak jalan-jalan.” 

Caca terdiam sekian detik sebelum mengucap, “..oke..” yang sepertinya merupakan satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa diolah oleh kepalanya. 

“Sampai ketemu lagi, Caca?” 

“Sampai ketemu lagi, Dongho.” 

Di perjalanan kembali ke villa, Caca baru sadar bahwa salam perpisahan yang diucapkan Dongho tadi menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Ada chat yang masuk, ‘nanti kalau kamu datang, seenggaknya aku akan bisa bahasa Indonesia sedikit,’ 

Caca cuma tertawa sendiri dan membalas.  _ “Have a safe flight, Dongho.”  _

***


End file.
